


Gays, Superheroing, and the Internet

by bisexualfairie



Series: Gays, Superheroing and the Internet [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), Bisexual Dick Grayson, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Domestic Batfamily (DCU), Everyone Is Gay, Everyone actually likes each other, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Gay Wally West, Lois and Clark being queer best friends, Multi, News Media, No Angst, Social Media, Some characters are OOC, Twitter, Twitter Rumors, Wally West is The Flash, Wally West runs a birdflash ship account, it's mostly just me writing fic tropes I enjoy, public responses to superhero shenanigans, this doesn't really have a plot, who sometimes sleep with each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualfairie/pseuds/bisexualfairie
Summary: I stand by the fact that there aren't enough social media Batfam fics, and so I am writing my own. Also I'm making everyone gay because I can. This may or may not end up being any good. Birdflash focused, but other ships and characters will be sprinkled in.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Clark Kent/Lois Lane/Bruce Wayne, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Lois Lane, Dick Grayson/Wally West, Roy Harper/Jason Todd
Series: Gays, Superheroing and the Internet [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036404
Comments: 47
Kudos: 253





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Fairie here! Enjoy chapter one of... whatever this is? If anyone seems out of character, it's probably because I haven't read as many of their comics. I'm pretty much just picking and choosing what I want to be canon, which to be fair is how writing works anyway.
> 
> Ages  
> Dick and Roy - 25  
> Wally - 26  
> Bruce and Diana - 42  
> Clark and Lois - 38  
> Jason - 22  
> Tim, Stephanie, and Cass- 17  
> Conner - 18  
> Damian and Jon - 10  
> Barry - 40
> 
> Don't ask me my reasonings for the ages. They just kinda came from the heart.

nightwing's sASS @allysqueer  
omg you guys, i'm at the wayne gala and i'm pretty sure i'm about to die. joker deadass just showed up

*gay panic* @nightwingsimp  
damn ally, you really are out here living gen z's best life

baeleaf @bailey_reed  
is OP okay? it's been an hour and i haven't really heard anything new

*gay panic* @nightwingsimp  
apparently some of the bats are on the scene, it should be over soon

nightwing's sASS @allysqueer  
lol i'm alive guys! nightwing and orphan showed up! I can confirm nightwing's ass is iconic in person as well

bones @sugaryspice  
that's the energy i need in my life, almost died but still thinking about nightwing's ass. iconic ma'am

baeleaf @bailey_reed  
okay but did you see the way nightwing interacted with tim drake-wayne afterwards? do they have history i don't know about?

*gay panic* @nightwingsimp  
girl spill the tea. what happened? is there video?

baeleaf @bailey_reed  
yeah, i'll also link you, but essentially they seemed to be in an argument. tim kept trying to walk off but nightwing wouldn't let him

*gay panic* @nightwingsimp  
can anyone read tim's lips? the video isn't close enough to hear them

nightwing's sASS @allysqueer  
i was kinda near them during this, and nightwing was like super mad at tim for what happened before the bats showed up

*gay panic* @nightwingsimp  
wait? what? what happened before the bats showed up?

nightwing's sASS @allysqueer  
so storytime. i'm at the wayne gala because my parents forced me again, when suddenly j*ker and his henchmen take bruce wayne at gunpoint and threaten him unless batman shows up (1/2)

nightwing's sASS @allysqueer  
tim then starts making snarky comments at him! talking about how batman has better things to do than save spoiled rich people. j*ker then has one of his henchmen pull a gun on tim. luckily nightwing showed up just then (2/2)

baeleaf @bailey_reed  
holy shit! why tf would joker even take bruce hostage to get to batman though? it doesn't make any sense besides the whole saving people thing

*gay panic* @nightwingsimp  
oh my god! have you not heard the rumor that batman and bruce are actually dating? it's been going around since dick retweeted that boyfriends meme with the two of them

baeleaf @bailey_reed  
asdfghjkl people are taking that seriously? isn't bruce dating that reporter? clark or something?

*gay panic* @nightwingsimp  
nah, both bruce and clark have denied those rumors. that's why people think this one is true. nobody connected to them has denied it

baeleaf @bailey_reed  
holy shit! is my number one ship true? batwayne would be such a power couple

*gay panic* @nightwingsimp  
hmmm. what is bruce isn't the only one dating a member of the batfam? this was originally about how nightwing interacted with tim after the gala incident

baeleaf @bailey_reed  
oh my god? was that a "i'm worried about my boyfriend doing stupid shit" argument?

nightwing's sASS @allysqueer  
looking back, holy shit! i could 100% see me having that argument with my partner after they did something stupid. i know because they do stupid shit all the time

*gay panic* @nightwingsimp  
what is the shipname? i see it happening already. do i get to name it for bringing it up?

baeleaf @bailey_reed  
timwing? nighttim? they both sound kinda stupid. and anything with wayne could be any of the family members

*gay panic* @nightwingsimp  
nightdrake! i'm calling it! it's gonna be nightdrake!

baeleaf @bailey_reed  
okay you are right. nightdrake is the only logical ship name

nightwing's sASS @allysqueer  
i'm dead. if my baby tim is dating a superhero. he really does be out here living his best life

-

Tim Drake-Wayne @timdrake_wayne  
Wow. I never thought I would have to come on here for this, but I am not dating Nightwing. I am very much 17 and a minor. Please do not ship us.

Dick Grayson @dickgraysonofficial  
Yikes. While yes Nightwing was worried about our brother after tonight's events please do not take the interaction as romantic.

Jason Todd-Wayne @jasontodd_wayne  
I'm offended that Tim is the Wayne brother being shipped with Nightwing. He's not even the hot sibling. Also our dads are dating, we could be step-brothers soon.

Dick Grayson @dickgraysonofficial  
Jason. Bruce is not dating Batman. Stop spreading that.

Jason Todd-Wayne @jasontodd_wayne  
What's Bruce gonna do? Let me almost die, lose my memory, and be left in Africa for another five years?

Dick Grayson @dickgraysonofficial  
Jason! No!

Jason Todd-Wayne @jasontodd_wayne  
Hello Twitter. I'm starting a petition for Dick to get railed since he clearly has a stick that needs to be knocked loose

Dick Grayson @dickgraysonofficial  
JASON! NO!

Cassandra Cain @cassandracain  
Haha! I love this family

-

nightwing's sASS @allysqueer  
is it bad that despite having no interaction, i'm kinda shipping dick and nightwing now?

baeleaf @bailey_reed  
i mean they are closer in age. and after jason's tweet? #raildickpleasenightwing

*aggressive tiktok dance* @sammicosplays  
not you asking nightwing to rail dick grayson. neither of them are even confirmed to be mlm

nightwing's sASS @allysqueer  
does no one remember the disco suit? nightwing is 100% queer and i'll take that to my grave

baeleaf @bailey_reed  
not to mention his "friendship" with the first Kid Flash

nightwing's sASS @allysqueer  
i've decided that it's homophobic for nightwing to be straight so now he has to be gay or else we'd have to cancel him

*gay panic* @nightwingsimp  
also dick has had past boyfriends. remember when the media got a picture of dick kissing queen's kid? roy harper?

nightwing's sASS @allysqueer  
unfortunately dick has spoke about that multiple times. roy and dick never dated. they kissed on a dare. the non-cropped photo has their friends laughing at them

*gay panic* @nightwingsimp  
okay but then he always gets asked the gay question and he always answers with something along the lines of it being nobody's business except his and his partner's

*gay panic* @nightwingsimp  
why not just say "i'm straight" and be done with it? because that boy is a whole ass homosexual

nightwing's sASS @allysqueer  
let's not reduce his past girlfriends to beards, he might be bi or pan

baeleaf @bailey_reed  
it is kinda sus though that he never gives a straight (lol) answer about his sexuality. only closeted kids do that

nightwing's sASS @allysqueer  
as a former closeted kid, i can confirm that isn't the answer a straight person would give

baeleaf @bailey_reed  
i'm sorry, looking through some of his old interviews again. is he dating someone? he never says "my future partners" when talking about dating or sexuality, but does say "my partners"

*aggressive tiktok dance* @sammicosplays  
if he is, he isn't gonna confirm it. he has been asked multiple times if he is dating someone and he always says no

nightwing's sASS @allysqueer  
all i'm hearing is that dick is available to be railed by nightwing #raildickpleasenightwing

*gay panic* @nightwingsimp  
#raildickpleasenightwing asdfghjkl ally! bailey! I can't believe you two got this hashtag trending!

baeleaf @bailey_reed  
asdfghjkl at least I made it polite. it has the word please in it #raildickpleasenightwing

-

Trending in the US  
1- BatWayne  
2- Nightwing  
3- Wayne Gala  
4- #raildickpleasenightwing  
5- Superman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think of chapter one. Also it's hard to come up with Twitter names, so I will use yours if you comment it.
> 
> Edit- I know this chapter is a little more focused on OCs, but I'm gonna try to add in more Batfam tweets in the future. Expect tweets from pretty much everyone in the tags except Damian and Jon because they are 10 and too young to be on Twitter in my opinion.
> 
> Edit again- Also I don't really have any favorite ships for the other characters, so feel free to offer some.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Required information for this chapter. Keiynan Lonsdale is technically how I imagine Wally in my mind, but this Wally is not Arrowverse!Wally.

Tim Drake-Wayne @timdrake_wayne  
You know, I was told to discourage the whole #raildickpleasenightwing, but personally I'm finding it hilarious

Jason Todd-Wayne @jasontodd_wayne  
I can't believe I'm actually agreeing with Tim, but yeah. Nightwing, please come fuck my brother! I know our dads are dating, but it's not weird until they are married

Stephanie Brown @stephaniebrown  
Please guys. Stop telling the world you are dating vigilantes. This is why Bruce was almost shot last night.

Dick Grayson @dickgraysonofficial  
I'm really never gonna live this down. Am I?

-

her nightwing @anndoescosplay  
okay are we just gonna ignore jason confirming for the second time bruce and batman are dating?

nightwing's sASS @allysqueer  
"it's not weird until they are married"

nightwing's sASS @allysqueer  
i don't know who told you this jason but please don't believe it

baeleaf @bailey_reed  
i'm so torn on who to ship now. should batman be dick's step-dad or should nightwing be bruce's son-in-law?

*gay panic* @nightwingsimp  
the funniest part of all this drama is that nightwing isn't even dick's favorite superhero. he has said in interviews that he claims it's superman to piss off his dad, but it's actually the first kid flash

bones @sugaryspice  
i'm sorry? his favorite superhero is really kid flash? not even the flash? kid flash? 

*gay panic* @nightwingsimp  
technically the first kid flash is going by flash now. superheroes really need to stop going by the same names. it makes referencing them really confusing.

nightwing's sASS @allysqueer  
dick said in an interview that kid flash is his favorite because his best friend was constantly talking about him growing up and now kid flash always reminds him of them

*gay panic* @nightwingsimp  
okay that's kinda cute. i want a best friend who changes their favorite superhero to mine because it reminds them of me

baeleaf @bailey_reed  
you just reminded me of the existence of wally west and now i need to go drool over him some more

baeleaf @bailey_reed  
someone send me a his insta because i have been searching dick's for like thirty minutes trying to find a tagged image of him

nightwing's sASS @allysqueer  
sorry, dick has said that wally only has a private insta for friends and family

nightwing's sASS @allyssqueer  
wally does have a twitter though. he has been confirmed to run the @birdflash account

baeleaf @bailey_reed  
wait? dick's best friend runs the best birdflash content account? why did i not know that? i've been simping over that boy forever

trust me @birdflash  
i've been tagged?

baeleaf @bailey_reed  
asdfghjkl!?!?!?! guys we manifested him!?!?!?!?!

trust me @birdflash  
i can neither confirm nor deny that one wallace west runs this account - Wally <3

nightwing's sASS @allysqueer  
wally! we need to know if dickwing could ever be a thing

trust me @birdflash  
sorry guys, this is a birdflash account. we all know nightwing's one and true love in is the third flash

nightwing's sASS @allysqueer  
nooo!!! i'll never give up hope. althought let's be real, birdflash is a good ship

trust me @birdflash  
yes, i'm bring more to the dark side with me. dick hates this account. it's why i refuse to make a real main

trust me @birdflash  
also dick is a liar. i totally talked about nightwing more growing up. he is just a nightwing kinnie and therefore simps for flash

*gay panic* @nightwingsimp  
did wally just confirm dick kin's nightwing? also in the past wally has talked about kinning the third flash. hmm...

nightwing's sASS @allysqueer  
in this essay i will explore how wally west's twitter is actually a vague love letter to his best friend dick grayson

*gay panic* @nightwingsimp  
where is the essay OP??? where is the essay???

trust me @birdflash  
vague love letter? i'm pretty sure me pairing the two heros we most relate to and then making it my twitter brand is more than vague

*gay panic* @nightwingsimp  
wally do not mess with me like that! if dick is in a queer interracial relationship i will literally stop functioning

nightwing's sASS @allysqueer  
i'm pretty sure wally is joking, but what if he isn't? you guys? what if wally isn't joking?

-

Trending in the US  
1- Superman  
2- #raildickpleasenightwing  
3- Bruce Wayne  
4- Batman  
5- Birdflash

-

Dick Grayson @dickgraysonofficial  
I mean at least with Wally I'm being shipped with someone I know the real name of. 

Jason Todd-Wayne @jasontodd_wayne  
Don't be coy. A little birdie told me you didn't get in until 4 am last night. Took my advice and sought out a different little birdie?

Dick Grayson @dickgraysonofficial  
I was out drinking with Roy and Wally, not having sex with a vigilante!

Tim Drake-Wayne @timdrake_wayne  
You say that, but neither Roy or Wally seem to be able to confirm you were with them last night

Dick Grayson @dickgraysonofficial  
Because if you actually asked, they would. You two are just lying little shits who want the internet to think I'm sleeping with Nightwing.

trust me @birdflash  
Don't worry Dick. i wallace west caN confIrm dick was Getting Hammered wiTh me and roy and not WIth aNyone havGing sex

Dick Grayson @dickgraysonofficial  
I swear if I get kidnapped because you guys can't let a joke die, no one is getting Christmas presents this year

Jason Todd-Wayne @jasontodd_wayne  
But what if Nightwing saves you? Will we be forgiven?

Dick Grayson @dickgraysonofficial  
I'm unadopting myself

Jason Todd-Wayne @jasontodd_wayne  
You could try being tortured. It at least gives you a nice break from the family.

Dick Grayson @dickgraysonofficial  
Brb, hopping in the car to go give Jason a hug

Bruce Wayne @brucewayne  
Grounded, everyone's grounded until you learn to behave yourselves online

Jason Todd-Wayne @jasontodd_wayne  
I'm a bad bitch you can't kill me

Bruce Wayne @brucewayne  
Jason

Jason Todd-Wayne @jasontodd_wayne  
Sorry dad

-

nightwing's sASS @allysqueer  
jason called bruce dad! we almost never see that with any of the wayne kids

*gay panic* @nightwingsimp  
i know jason uses gallows humor a lot, but sometimes he'll say something that reminds you he was presumed dead for multiple years and like dick, all i want to do is give him a hug

nightwing's sASS @allysqueer  
okay but do we think dick actually went and gave jason a hug? because i'm imagining a big wayne puppy pile now

-

Trending in the US  
1- BatWayne  
2- #givejasonahug  
3- Gotham  
4- Superman  
5- Dick Grayson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment your fancasts for the batfam and associated heros. I'm working on a companion fic that has all their twitter pages in it along with bonus content that didn't make this fic. I have some actors I'm considering for the other characters, but I've really only decided on Wally's.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if anyone is actually wondering, but I don't have anyone's relationship out to the public because I don't think Batman would let them. I think everyone would go along because even if they didn't agree with him, their lives are in the spotlight enough as it is and they don't want to put their loved ones in danger.

Dick Grayson @dickgraysonofficial  
Don't worry guys, Jason got his hug  
*Image of Dick hugging Jason tightly. Jason looks like he wants to be anywhere but there. Tim is in the background making a face at the camera. The photo was taken by an unknown fourth-party*

Jason Todd-Wayne @jasontoddwayne  
I am a big manly man, I don't need hugs

Dick Grayson @dickgraysonofficial  
Don't worry, he gave in after a few seconds  
*Image of Dick and Jason hugging each other tightly, Tim is in the background pouting*

Cassandra Cain @cassandracain  
Why wasn't I invited?

Dick Grayson @dickgraysonofficial  
Brb, going to hug Cass

trust me @birdflash  
*Image of Dick hugging Cass tightly. Cass is trying to push Dick away, but her face looks please*

trust me @birdflash  
he ran to find Cass literally the second he saw her tweet

Dick Grayson @dickgraysonofficial  
I refuse to acknowledge you when you are using this account

trust me @birdflash  
that's it, i'm doing back to central city. forever

Dick Grayson @dickgraysonofficial  
I have since been approached by the rest of my family, so whoever was wanting a Wayne puppy pile, here you go  
*Image of Dick, Jason, Tim, Cass, and Damian all hugging tightly. Bruce is in the background talking with Clark, a fond look on his face as he glances at his kids*

Barbara Gordan @barbara_gordan  
Aww! I'll be right back. Currently rushing to the manor to get in on this

Bruce Wayne @brucewayne  
Dick, do you mind having Wally send me those photos? I need them, for reasons

Clark Kent @clark_j_kent  
Aww Bruce! Why do you never look at me like that?

-

nightwing's sASS @allysqueer  
wjsbdusl!!! guys!!! i can't believe i'm indirectly involved in such an iconic photo

*gay panic* @nightwingsimp  
ally, successfully predicting wayne family content since 2020

baeleaf @bailey_reed  
new friend group goal, recreating that photo

her nightwing @anndoescosplay  
can we talk about bruce though? he looks so proud of his little family

nightwing's sASS @allysqueer  
bruce asked for the photos from wally. does he know he can just download them from twitter?

her nightwing @anndoescosplay  
haha idk why but now i'm imagining bruce huddled over a computer editing a family collage for his computer background

baeleaf @bailey_reed  
bruce does seem like the type of person to have a poorly edited collage as their computer background

*gay panic* @nightwingsimp  
literally though, if we get anymore wayne family content this week, i might have an aneurysm

baeleaf @bailey_reed  
imagine if the batfam was able to get in on the whole dickwing drama! honestly if any of the batfam got a twitter i might die  
god imagine if batman has seen some of my thirst tweets, i really would die at that point

nightwing's sASS @allysqueer  
i'm pretty sure red hood has a twitter, i might be wrong but lots of people think @definitelynotredhood actually is him

baeleaf @bailey_reed  
is red hood even part of the batfam though?

nightwing's sASS @allysqueer  
from my understanding, it's complicated

nightwing's sASS @allysqueer  
@definitelynotredhood are you batfam? we need to know!

surprise, bitch @definitelynotredhood  
im batfam in the same way bruce wayne is dating my dad

surprise, bitch @definitelynotredhood  
not a single bit of that tweet was public knowledge but it's definitely true

nightwing's sASS @allysqueer  
dead. i'm dead

baeleaf @bailey_reed  
boy, give us the batfam drama though! i'd simp for crumbs at this point

surprise, bitch @definitelynotredhood  
at least one of the popular batfam ships are true, feel free to battle it out in the comments

*gay panic* @nightwingsimp  
at least? at least?!?!

trust me @birdflash  
i'm telling y'all, birdflash is totally happening on the down low

surprise, bitch @definitelynotredhood  
hey Wallace ;)

*gay panic* @nightwingsimp  
asdfghjkl did red hood just confirm birdflash????

*gay panic* @nightwingsimp  
wait? dad? batman is red hood's dad?!?!?!?!?!!!

-

Trending in the US  
1- Red Hood  
2- Birdflash  
3- Batman  
4- Waynes  
5- Dick Grayson

-

Dick Grayson @dickgraysonofficial  
So say hypothetically I dropped glass in my garbage disposal? How is one, hypothetically, supposed to fix this whole deal?

Barbara Gordan @barbara_gordan  
Dick, this is why we were worried about you living by yourself when you first moved out

Roy Harper @royharper  
From personal experience, definitely don't stick your hand down it to try and grab it

Roy Harper @royharper  
Also don't try to turn it on to break it up. That only breaks everything

Jason Wayne-Todd @jasontoddwayne  
Just move out of the apartment. That's what I did with my last three places

Roy Harper @royharper  
I thought you moved from your last three apartments because you got evicted?

Jason Wayne-Todd @jasontoddwayne  
Eh, tomato tomato

-

on your left @CapsQueen  
some of you haven't been saved by a child with a sword and it really shows

nightwing's sASS @allysqueer  
you can tell who lives in gotham by their understanding of this tweet

baeleaf @bailey_reed  
being saved by the batfam is like collecting pokemon, you gotta have em all

nightwing's sASS @allysqueer  
i'm currently at nightwing, orphan, and red robin. red robin just saved me from a robbery though, so it barely counts

*gay panic* @nightwingsimp  
if we were saved by a previous robin does that count as robin or their new name? because my red robin encounter was when he was still robin

her nightwing @anndoescosplay  
my best encounter was when i was saved by nightwing while cosplaying a fem!flash. literally one of the top moments of my life. i mean i almost died because the club i was at was being held-up by two-face, but still

nightwing's sASS @allysqueer  
like i know batman is a heavy hitter, but i'm kinda jealous i've never been saved by him. like i don't want to be in a situtation that needs batman, but i still kinda want to be in a situation that needs batman

baeleaf @bailey_reed  
me online: yas! batfam please save me so i can meet you!  
me actually in gotham: don't you dare need a reason to get near me you little bitches

*gay panic* @nightwingsimp  
that's so true. we love our batfam, but doesn't mean we actually want them near us because that means we are probably about to die painfully

-

Trending in the US  
1- Batfam Stories  
2- Garbage Disposal  
3- Superman  
4- The Flash  
5- Justice League

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edit- taking end note out until I can recheck the rules


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have changed a pairing because I love poly justice league. Also, I love the idea of the media not having any clue who Bruce is actually dating out of the three of them because he secretly loves being a troll. This chapter is a little shorter because I feel adding in too much wouldn't have worked for it.

holy musical batman @adam1997  
I just wanted food and instead was blessed with this  
*photo of Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent, Lois Lane, and Diana Prince all sitting down for dinner at a restaurant. Bruce is whispering something into Diana's ear, while Lois is feeding Clark something off her fork*

baeleaf @bailey_reed  
holy shit is that wonder woman?

nightwing's sASS @allysqueer  
i can't believe bruce wayne is dating wonder woman, we really are clowns

her nightwing @anndoescosplay  
bruce wayne has mommy issues as seen by his history of dating women who could crush his like a bug, in this essay i will

*gay panic* @nightwingsimp  
somehow that thought makes him hotter

*gay panic* @nightwingsimp  
bruce wayne might have mommy issues, but i definitely have daddy issues

nightwing's sASS @allysqueer  
okay but the fact that wonder woman goes on double dates feels like cursed knowledge

baeleaf @bailey_reed  
i know bruce has said before that if he could date a superhero it would be superman or wonder woman (much to the despair of us batwayne shippers), but the fact he actually is on a date with her is unreal

*gay panic* @nightwingsimp  
how do you think they met? like i'm imagining at some rich charity event but also bruce gets kidnapped a lot so maybe she saved him at one point?

nightwing's sASS @allysqueer  
i mean we don't actually know it's a date. maybe this is a friendly lunch?

baeleaf @bailey_reed  
i know we would prefer bruce got with a gothamite (ie. batman), but i guess a literal demigoddess is still okay with me

her nightwing @anndoescosplay  
god the things i would let wonder woman do to me with her lasso of truth

her nightwing @anndoescosplay  
@allysqueer so like hypothetically if i still had the wonder woman costume i made for you for last year's comic con?

-

Nightwing @nightwing  
don't tell batman, but red hood finally conviced the rest of us we should get accounts

surprise, bitch @definitelynotredhood  
bold of you to assume he doesn't already know

coffee please @redrobin  
i think the only reason we aren't already in trouble is he gave up on us doing the smart thing a long time ago

surprise, bitch @definitelynotredhood  
yeah, probably gave up around the same time you thought it was a good idea to name yourself after a restaurant

coffee please @redrobin  
i didn't name myself after a restaurant!

og batgirl @oracle  
if you didn't name yourself after a restaurant then why is your twitter handle @redrobinyum?

like the restaurant @redrobinyum  
because my twitter handle isn't @redrobinyum!

like the restaurant @redrobinyum  
oracle! what did you do to my twitter? why can't i change it back? ahfiabhualfjaf

surprise, bitch @definitelynotredhood  
oracle i think that is the hottest thing you've ever done

Nightwing @nightwing  
little wing, someone bullying red robin really shouldn't turn you on

surprise, bitch @definitelynotredhood  
if we are gonna psychoanalyze me, i think that's low on the list of things that should concern you

is my name muted? @spoiler  
i can't believe you guys! i was just about to actually get red robin to take a nap! now he is all worked up about this!

og batgirl @oracle  
oh shit! agent a's gonna kill me

the favorite @orphan  
agent a knows

og batgirl @oracle  
god that sentence shouldn't be so terrifying

-

baeleaf @bailey_reed  
okay but why is red robin named after a restaurant? like obviously he just added red to the name robin, but there are so many other colors that wouldn't make your name associated with a restaurant?

*gay panic* @nightwingsimp  
i can't stop laughing imaging a whole flock of color-coded robins now. imagine the headlines. 'yellow robin, green robin, and blue robin fight riddler in the middle of a red robin's'

baeleaf @bailey_reed  
okay, yeah red robin probably was the best option if you actually think of the implications of any other color

*gay panic* @nightwingsimp  
magenta robin! chartreuse robin! stop me now because i could probably go on forever

nightwing's sASS @allysqueer  
i just realized, did he name himself after red hood and nightwing? because it's public knowledge that nightwing was the original robin and instead of coming up with an entirely original name, he just added on the red part. perhaps to honor red hood?

baeleaf @bailey_reed  
aww! i don't care if that's actually what happened. it's the only thing i'll believe anymore

*gay panic* @nightwingsimp  
now i want more background information on how everyone came up with their names! like do they have personal meanings? or did they just think they sounded cool?

nightwing's sASS @allysqueer  
i straight up would just pick the first somewhat cool name to come into my mind

her nightwing @anndoescosplay  
mine would be so stupid. i'd get electic powers or some shit and i'd name myself electroenby

nightwing's sASS @allysqueer  
lol! i've never really taken into account nonbinary versions of names that use man and woman in them

her nightwing @anndoescosplay  
wonder (not a) woman, superthem, aquapal

nightwing's sASS @allysqueer  
where is a gif of janet saying not a girl when you need it

her nightwing @anndoescosplay  
*gif of Janet from The Good Place saying not a girl*

-

Trending in the US  
1- Justice League  
2- Wonder Woman  
3- Bruce Wayne  
4- Red Robin  
5- Red Robin Restaurant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm seriously loving everyone's comments! It really means a lot and it helps keep me inspired to keep writing. I'm sorry I'm not able to send everyone a reply, but I really try to write replies when I can. I especially love that you guys think this is funny because sometimes I laugh really hard while writing it and it's good to know I'm not just crazy.


End file.
